La loba de sangre
by Len Nan
Summary: A veces el principio puede ser un final truncado y el destino se puede pasar a otra persona. Pero no siempre es bueno, igual que puede no acabar del todo mal. Solo se necesita a alguien que quiera intentarlo.
1. Ned I

**Espero que os guste el primer capi :))))))**

* * *

El día en que encontró a Lyanna no hubo luna. Esa noche, después de haber salido de la torre, luego de un día tan horrible y a la vez abrumador, había estado tan oscuro como boca de lobo (una ironía que no le había parecido graciosa). Se acordaba porque había asomado la cabeza por la ventana, pensativo, mientras oía el lloro de un niño en el fondo.

No había estado tan negro como en un momento creyó. Primero observo el cielo y le pareció que no había habido ninguna luz, como una habitación sin ventanas, sin embargo, de repente, su vista se aclaró, como si se le hubieses puesto un velo en ella y miles de velas se habían encendido en el cuarto, iluminando tanto como la luna faltante, y las estrellas se habían hecho presentes.

Incontables, innumerables… Una estrella fugaz había roto el cielo y el llanto del bebé, repentinamente se silenció. No le había tomado realmente ninguna importancia, se había olvidado de eso, por completo, hasta años después, cuando se finalizaba una guerra horrible, que había costado miles de vidas solo por la ambición de un hombre.

Entonces, sin razón alguna, volvió a recordarlo todo, otra noche sin luna, como si estuviese allí en ese momento y los sollozos del niños se hacían más fuertes. Por instinto, subió la cabeza, contemplando el cielo y vio la misma señal que tiempo atrás, una estrella efímera, cruzando la negrura.

Pocos días después le llegó un cuervo con una carta, anunciando la mejor noticia desde hacía tiempo. Su esposa, Catelyn, había tenido otro niño, una segunda hija. Fue escueto, sin sentimientos de ningún tipo, solo le informó de lo sucedido, pero no pudo alegrarle más.

Y así paso los días, intentando apresurar el final de la guerra para poder estar en casa con su familia, esperando fervientemente no morir, para que el nuevo bebé no se quedase sin conocer nada de su padre y que a sus otros hijos no se les olvidase con el paso del tiempo su recuerdo. Y, también, tuvo que obligarse a no dejar que lo matasen porque el destino de un niño dependía de él, no podía dejar que la ira de su esposa por la existencia de Jon le arruinase la vida. Ya podía verlo vagando, sin poder hacer nada, alrededor de Invernalia y muriendo de frió o hambre o las dos cosas.

Terminó la última batalla poco después de eso y se dirigió en seguida a su hogar entre las celebraciones de los demás y las despedidas.

Pareció que el viaje fue un soplo de aire, porque en seguida estuvo allí, a las puertas de su casa, recibido en los brazos de su mujer y con los besos de sus hijos.

– ¿Dónde está Jon? – fue lo primero que pregunto luego de las bienvenidas fogosas y vio a Cat fruncir el ceño profundamente.

– Él está dentro – dijo a regañadientes. Nunca se había referido a Jon por su nombre, no desde que lo conoció. Se abstuvo de comentar nada más.

– ¿Y el bebé?

Eso pareció hacerla mucho más feliz y una sonrisa se encontró remplazando su expresión furiosa.

– Arya duerme en su cuarto – le informó contenta, aunque una nota de preocupación se instaló en ella –. No para de llorar, sin embargo, y eso me tiene muy preocupada. Pocas veces se calma.

Él también se inquietó por eso, pero lo dejó para después, centrándose primero en la bienvenida de una parte de su familia, acunando a su pequeña niña dulce, Sansa, y a Robb, un niño muy feliz de estar por fin en los brazos de su padre nuevamente.

Hubo una pequeña fiesta en su honor y todos los hombres del norte que se habían ido con él.

Antes de eso instaló a su nuevo huésped en su casa, Theon Greyjoy, quien no creía que pudiese celebrar mucho en esa fiesta.

Y al finalizar fue mucho mejor recibido en los brazos de su esposa, cuando ya todo el castillo estaba en silencio y descansando. Catelyn se durmió poco después, sin embargo, él se mantuvo despierto, tenía que visitar a dos personas más antes de que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Se envolvió en sus ropas y salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose por los pasillos entretejidos de Invernalia.

Fue directo a una puerta cerrada, donde sabía que se encontraba Jon y abrió la puerta, sabiendo de antemano que ya estaría dormido.

Así se lo encontró, en su cama pequeña, acostado entre las sabanas y pieles, aunque ya no hiciese tanto frió, pues era por fin verano. Estaba soñando con una expresión preocupada y supuso que tenía una pesadilla, porque también se movía mucho.

No sabía cómo, pero un instante después, estaba sacudiéndolo y dispuesto a despertarlo, para que dejase de retorcerse. Y lo había conseguido rápidamente, saltó lejos de él, asustado y respirando con agitación, hasta que no un minuto después lo tenía agarrándose de su cuello como si su vida dependiese de ello (lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, por desgracia).

– ¡Padre, volviste! – Exclamó con su voz infantil, apretándose con más fuerza contra él, aunque poco después se alejó más rápido que si hubiese estado ardiendo –. Yo lo siento, señor… – bajó al cabeza apesadumbrado.

Ned se confundió de su comportamiento, pero no tanto como le hubiese gustado, sabíendo lo que le habían deparado todos esos meses a cargo de Cat, su dulce y querida Car, que, por desgracia, dejaba que el rencor a una persona inocente la cegara.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y se dispuso a consolar a un niño que había sido tratado con puro despreció durante mucho tiempo, arrepintiéndose de dejarlo en disposición de Catelyn, pero sin más remedio.

Termino su conversación completamente herido y enojado por las cosas que el pequeño niño pensaba de sí mismo y aún más con lo que dijo a continuación.

– ¿Puedo ver a Arya? – preguntó sin mucha convicción – No la he visto desde que nació.

No parecía del todo dispuesto a conocerla, se dio cuanta rápidamente Ned, aunque tampoco parecía odiar la idea de hacerlo.

– ¿Qué te parece si mañana te llevo a verla? – sonrió alentadoramente, queriendo que él decidieses y pareció funcionar, porque asintió un poco indeciso, pero lo hizo – Bueno, ahora descansa y en el desayuno ve directo al salón. Mañana comerás con nosotros.

Quizás no debió expresarlo así, porque parecía estar excluyéndole de algún lado, aunque ya era demasiado tarde y dejó que se volviese a dormir, cerrando la puerta tras él.

No había insistido en que él acudiese para no provocar mala sangre en la fiesta, pero parecía que debería arreglar bastantes cosas, porque nadie parecía que estuviese dispuesto a proteger a Jon.

Sin embargo, de eso se encargaría al día siguiente, porque Ned quería conocer a alguien más. Y no perdió tiempo para llegar a la habitación que ocupaba el nuevo miembro de su familia.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, menos por unas cuantas velas que se esparcían por las paredes, dejando el centro, donde estaba el bebé, en penumbra. Cogió una de ellas y se acercó a la cuna de madera, para poder ver el rostro de su hija.

Se sorprendió mucho que lo que le recibiese allí fuesen dos ojos abiertos, grises.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta era de que Arya era un calco de todos los rasgos del norte, pero era abrumador el parecido, solo siendo un bebé, que tenía con su familia muerta y no tan muerta.

Ella era igual que Brandon, tenía un notable parecido a Benjen y le recordaba a su padre, pero, sobre todo, por encima de todos ellos, ella y su hermana eran como dos gotas de agua. Y, al mirar sus dos ojos abiertos, ellos se posaron en él (de donde la luz y los movimientos provenían) vio allí la inocencia infantil, la que fue sustituida, con rapidez, por algo que ni si quiera se había planteado ver en ninguna criatura recién nacida o, por lo menos, tan pequeña como ella, aunque no supo identificarlo.

Tan perturbado estaba por su mirada, la que ostentaba una inteligencia que le faltaba a niños de su edad, que no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola. Pero no solo la observo por eso, la miró, también, en buena parte, porque le parecido estar delante de su hermana fallecida, contemplando un retrato vivo de Lyanna.

Ella era exactamente lo mismo que Lya al nacer, igual hasta en la mínima parte de su cuerpo. Él la había tenido en brazos tantas veces y, aunque antes hubiese estado borroso, la bruma y el polvo de esos recuerdos se quitaron. Ya no le parecía que hubiesen transcurrido siglos desde entonces, sino solo unas horas, unos segundos, unos minutos… ni si quiera lo tenía claro, pero, desde luego, no eran años lo que lo separaban de allí.

Y se quedó prendado de ella. Esa niña que había tenido, la que estaba delante de él, era más del norte que los hijos que había tenido y los que tendría, más incluso que Jon, a quien una mitad nunca pertenecería al hielo. Y lo sabía con una simple mirada.

No se acordaba de lo que pasó después, casi juro que se quedó allí toda la noche, contemplándola de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, el letargo se fue con una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los labios de su hija.

Así pues, le devolvió la sonrisa, más feliz de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo y alargó la mano tocando su cara pequeña. Arya le agarró a su vez, casi en seguida, uno de sus dedos, con una fuerza nula, pero igualmente fuerte para un bebé y Eddard se encontró riéndose del simple hecho de estar allí con ella.

La quería desde el mismo segundo en que la vio, como a todos sus hijos, pero como si lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se pasó allí un rato, disfrutando de la pequeña criatura que gracias a una parte de él había sido capaz de llegar al mundo y luego, cuando la observó bostezar, le acarició una vez más y la dejó descansar.

Esa noche se fue a dormir sonriendo, contento de estar de vuelta con su familia, una que se había extendido para dar cabida a un miembro más.

Al día siguiente, después de un desayuno terriblemente tensó, algo de lo que su dulce Sansa y su pequeño hijo Robb no notaron, intentó apartar a Jon de Cat cuidados y sin incurrir en la ira de su esposa por la atención que le daba al niño, una que en palabras de Catelyn era "demasiado buena para un simple bastardo".

Comprendía como debía de sentirse ella, lo sabía, que era una mancha en su matrimonio, pero él jamás dejaría a Jon, se lo debía a su honor y al amor que profesó una vez por la madre del niño.

Rápido en quitarlo de la mirada rabiosa de los ojos de su mujer, se dirigió con él a donde le había prometido, sabíendo que allí se encontraría Arya, pues la matrona no debía de haberla sacado de allí con el tiempo tan horrible que hacia fuera, para ser verano.

Desde esa mañana había nevado con fuerza, más que una ligera helada de verano. Se sabía que allí en el norte no siempre hacía buen tiempo y, aunque no como en invierno, también había unos días muy fríos, que en cualquier parte del sur lo calificarían como uno de los temporales más horribles de invierno, aunque a Ned, en su opinión, le pareciese bastante exagerado.

Hizo su camino al lado de una ventana, confirmando el tiempo y viendo la blancura absoluta, parecía que no habría tampoco una escapada fuera para sus niños, aunque a Sansa no le importaría demasiado, porque aún era demasiado pequeña para salir sola a su antojo al exterior y supuso que Robb y Jon podrían jugar dentro, sin hacer mucho ruido, para que Cat no se diese cuenta o pudiese hacer un poco de oídos sordos.

Debido a la nevada los pasillos tenían unos tonos muy fríos de colores, sin embargo, gracias a las aguas termales que se conducían por debajo de Invernalia y sus paredes, estas estaban templadas.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por unos ruidos fuertes y continuos que se hacían más evidentes conforme Eddard seguía adelante y que reconocería en cualquier lado. El llanto de un bebé.

Se apresuró a coger la mano de Jon con más fuerza (que había sostenido desde que salió del gran salón), para darse más prisa hacía las estancia de la niña.

Al abrir las puertas y entrar se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba allí, probablemente porque había salido un momento para hacer cualquier otra cosa, ya que Cat le había informado de que una matrona se encontraba allí la mayor parte del tiempo.

La habitación que por fin pudo ver bien iluminada, tenía unos cuantos muebles, todos en perfecto orden, alrededor de la cuna de madera clara (la cual, se acordaba Ned, era la misma que habían utilizado para Sansa), todos ellos siendo armarios o cómodas, con una mesa y un par de sillas, para sentarse en las largas horas que tendría de sueño la criatura.

Allí, en el centro, removiéndose sin parar, se situaba su hija, a la que la cara se le había puesto roja, por el esfuerzo de llorar.

Tuvo que tirar un poco de Jon, que se había quedado más quieto que una estatua en la entrada, pero cuando estuvo al lado del bebé, soltó a su hijo y se adelantó para coger a la niña, que pareció parar un poco su llanto por el bien de abrir los ojos y ver quien la sostenía.

Gradualmente sus sollozos se hicieron más suaves, como si fuera magia, aunque Eddard no eran un partidario crédulo de creer en ella, y se quedó contemplándole otra vez, como la noche anterior, aun soltando alguna lágrima de vez en cuando.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó otra vez de porque había ido allí, principalmente.

Se volvió a su niño y se arrodillo delante de él, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al ver que él estaba decidiendo si huir o no de allí y bajo sus brazos para que tuviese una mejor perspectiva, desde que su altura era considerablemente baja para un hombre adulto.

Su hija aún lo miraba fijamente, pero la atención del otro niño se había pegado a la cara de su nueva hermana.

– Jon, está es Arya – dijo, con una clara nota orgullosa en ella.

De repente, los ojos de la niña giraron hacía el otro lado, como si entendiese lo que estaba diciendo Ned y se clavaron con intensidad en Jon.

El lloró paró en seco, lo que llamó la atención del niño y le hizo mirar a su hermana. Eddard se quedó mirando la reacción de Jon, quien amplió los ojos cuando vio al bebé.

– Se parece a mí – y era verdad, los dos habían sacado sus facciones del norte, pelo castaño, ojos grises y tez pálida, los dos eran iguales, como ovejas negras entre tanto niño pelirrojo.

Esa afirmación estuvo a punto de sacar una carcajada de Ned, una que quedo muerta en su garganta cuando oyó la risa de su propia hija, que había sustituido al llanto fuerte que no hacía un minuto había estado allí.

Los ojos de Jon eran como platos para ese momento y un leve destello de admiración fue creciendo en él, sin embargo, Eddard no pudo ver nada más, porque, para ese entonces, ya estaba bajando la mirada hacia su hija, que no paraba de reír, con una voz infantil preciosa.

Sus mejillas se habían coloreado rosa de puro placer, no rojo, como cuando había estado llorando, y una de sus manos se estiraba hacía Jon, como si lo quisiese agarrar.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo consciencia de algo. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero sabía que era la primera vez que se había reído desde que nació.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo habrán pasado unos pocos años (Probablemente) :3**


	2. Jon I

**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y gracias por comentar, siempre me pone muy contenta :)**

 **Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, tampoco me importa si me las corregís, es más, estaría bastante agradecida.**

* * *

Siempre lo había sabido y Lady Stark se lo recordaba constantemente. A veces le gustaría poder decir a la mujer que no hacía falta que se lo repitiese, no era algo que se pudiese olvidar, lo que eres. Pero, aparte de que sería lo más grosero que decir y los bastardos no podían permitirse algo así, no podía decírselo por un simple hecho, de vez en cuando si lo hacía, si se olvidaba.

¡Y esa no era la peor parte! Cuando esos momentos pasaban, tenía la certeza de que pertenecía a una familia, una completa y verdadera, no "media" familia.

Claro que sabía que Robb lo apreciaba como hermano, sin embargo, él conocía su posición y el hecho de que tenía un estatus superior, que Jon no podría alcanzar nunca. Era divertido pasar tiempo con él, pero también un constante recordatorio de que si su vida estuviese en peligro, Robb, no sería uno de los primeros en arriesgarse tanto por él como para poner en juego su vida. Por eso eran medio hermanos.

Y su padre parecía cuidarlo tanto como a sus hijos, sin embargo, él estaba ocupado mucho tiempo dirigiendo el Norte, por lo que tampoco lo veía tanto como a él le gustaría. Pero Jon sabía que su padre lo quería y que lo protegía de casi toda la furia de Lady Stark, por lo que estaba muy agradecido. Sabía que se preocupaba por él mucho, de verdad, pero, la mayoría de las veces, sentía como si hubiese un pequeño muro fino que estaba allí, en medio de los dos, recordándole algo a su padre que Jon no podía ver, y, aun con todo su esfuerzo, jamás lograría traspasar para que lo viese como sus otros hermanos. Por eso él también era su media familia.

Luego estaba Sansa que… bueno, Sansa podía ser una gran excepción en su casi familia, porque ella emularía siempre los pasos de Lady Stark y lo trataría con frialdad. Quizás no tanta como se esperaría en otro bastardo de otra familia, pero ella no lo veía como familia, sino como un conocido cercano, y él, siendo completamente sinceros, tampoco sería capaz de considerarla una hermana.

Después estaba Bran, el más pequeño de la familia, aunque pronto iba a dejar de serlo, también pelirrojo (como casi todos los niños Stark). A él no se le podía contar todavía demasiado, era apenas un bebé, que tenía que depender de su madre para ir a casi todos lados, por lo que Jon no lo veía demasiado y, además, Lady Stark parecía aún más cariñosa con él que con sus otros hijos (incluso un poco más que con Sansa, que la iba persiguiendo de lado a lado como un perrito) y por tanto, parecía guardarlo con mucho celo de las manos de Jon, como si fuese a secuestrarlo o algo así. Por eso, aun a pesar de que le quería, seguían siendo medio hermanos.

A Lady Stark ni la contaba, sería una pérdida de tiempo y de imaginación (imaginación para ver algo donde no lo había).

Y aun así seguía quedándose callado cuando la madre de sus medio hermanos le recordaba lo que era y lo que no tendría jamás (un sitio en su familia) y continuaba olvidándose, de vez en cuando, su estatus de bastardo. Y todo por ella.

Ella era pequeña para su edad, escuálida, con muy poca educación (si es que tenía alguna), rencorosa y vengativa, sobre todo con Sansa… Vamos, muy poca cosa, por lo menos a primera vista. Pero, a pesar de todo, era la única que le había aceptado plenamente en su familia, desde la primera vez que la vio y se rió, desde la primera vez que observó su carita de bebé, desde la primera vez que ella lo miró.

La sensación de no ser un bastardo empezó allí y, a partir de entonces, cada vez que estaba en su presencia, a solas, donde nadie más lo veía con ojos de reconocimiento para lo que era, había como un velo que los cubría y se sentía de verdad plenamente aceptado y no de una mala manera.

Para Arya, Jon no era el bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, ni la mancha en el honor del siempre impecable Ned, ni una astilla en el costado de Lady Catelyn. Para ella, Jon era su familia, muchas veces, la más cercana familia, más que incluso su padre, con el cual siempre había tenido una extraña afinidad que ninguno de sus hermanos había poseído ni lo haría nunca.

Ella le hacía olvidar las miradas, las palabras, los insultos, el trato… ¡Incluso a Lady Stark! Con ella no tenía una medio familia, la tenía de verdad, por eso siempre sería su persona favorita. Y no solo era él quien lo pensaba, afortunadamente.

Arya iba a él cuando se raspaba una rodilla o se caía, cuando tenía dudas acudía a él, si lloraba o se sentía triste corría hacia Jon, pero no solo eso, había momentos en que él mismo no se sentía bien, ya fuese por su madrastra o por ser bastardo o por estar enfado con él mundo, daba igual, simplemente, cuando estaba deprimido, Jon también iba a Arya y ella se comportaba extraño (como algunas veces) y ya no era una niña pequeña que pensase que era el centro del mundo y todo el mundo era feliz. En esos momentos, se sentaría con él, en el Bosque de Dios o algún rincón solitario y le diría palabras de consuelo que no solían salir de la boca de un niño tan pequeño, le acariciaría el pelo, incluso de vez en cuando cantaría algo, lo que no se le daba tan mal como parecía (para su desastrosa educación como una dama).

Y por eso confiaba en ella más que en cualquier persona. Claro, había unos cuantos temas, cosas que solo hablaría con Robb, porque era de su edad y eran cosas de chicos, como quien era la niña más bonita que alguno de ellos conocían, o cosas de mayores, que estaba seguro de que Arya no comprendería y, por tanto, no compartía con ella. Pero los secretos importantes, sus pensamientos más profundos, solo los hablaría con ella y Arya, a veces poco comprensiva con un montón de cosas, veía su punto de vista y lo aceptaba, ocasionalmente abriendo o cerrándole puertas que no había contemplado antes.

Por eso ella, a pesar de su imperfección, para él siempre sería perfecta, su hermana de verdad, su familia sin un "media" o un "casi".

Aun así, sabíendo que ella era la persona que más lo conocía de todo el mundo, Jon no lo hacía como ella. Arya parecía saber de hasta el último recoveco del alma de Jon, sin embargo, él, en ocasiones, ni si quiera estaba seguro de saber ni la mitad de ella.

Estaban esos raros momentos, como cuando lo consolaba, que sacaba un lado de ella completamente desconocido para él e instantes en que miraba al espacio o actuaba de un modo extraño, uno que no sabía definir, y lo perdía completamente. Y ese lado de ella era uno que Jon no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer, porque muy de vez en cuando, iría llorando a su lado, buscándolo furiosamente hasta encontrarlo, inconsolable, hasta que lo veía, ni si quiera hablaba con él en esas raras ocasiones, solo lo observaba desde cierta distancia, como si no estuviese segura de acercarse y ver algo que ni él sabía.

Esos episodios habían pasado más de una vez y delante de unos cuantos, como Lady Stark o su padre o algunos de las personas en el servicio, como el maestre Luwin, que la habían visto correr a toda velocidad y, curiosos, habían ido en pos de ella al llamarla y no responder, viéndola pararse en seco cuando lo divisaba, algo que él también notaba, aunque se hacia el tonto. En el mismo momento en que sus ojos se clavaban en él se tranquilizaba y su postura tensa se iba, lo contemplaba por unos minutos, normalmente suspirando y se daba la vuelta, marchándose lejos, sin hablar con Jon, como si no hubiese pasado.

Por eso abundaban unos pocos rumores, que se acallaban rápidamente después de las miradas de sus señores, sobre ella, que no había logrado escuchar nunca.

Pero lo que importaba de todo eso es que ella lo hacía sentir querido y perteneciente a algo, a pesar de que no todo lo conformaba ella y no siempre estaban juntos, como en ese instante, que estaba en unas clases aburridas con el maestre Luwin (Unas que no debería de tener por su condición de bastardo, pero que su padre se había obstinado en que tuviese).

–…Y la casa Tyrell ¿Qué dónde está? – preguntó el viejo maestre, mirando a Robb (junto con quien, Jon, daba las clases).

– En Altojardín – respondió sin dudar, pero con cara de sueño.

Jon no podía permitirse parecer aburrido, por lo menos demasiado, porque los bastardos no podían comportarse tan superiores como para que eso les pudiese aburrir y las clases eran algo que no concedían a muchos como él.

– Bien, bien ¿Y su lema cuál es? – volvió a dirigir su cuestionamiento a Robb (Jon creía que era para conseguir pillarle).

– Mmm… – dudó y parecía que lo que quería el maestre, en secreto, se concedió –. Es… _Nunca doblegado, nunca roto_.

Ni si quiera parecía que quisiese decir eso.

– Mal. Ese es el lema de la casa Martell – le rectificó el anciano, suspirando con cansancio y volviendo la cara hacia Jon –. ¿Podrías decirlo tú, Jon?

Se lo pensó un momento, para estar seguro, pero asintió con confianza.

– _Crecer fuerte_.

A él tampoco le pareció muy difícil, después de todo, los Tyrell parecían tener una especie de complejo por las flores, todo lo suyo tenía que ver que las plantas, "Altojardín", el escudo de una "rosa", lo de "crecer fuerte". Aunque el lema parecía más un recordatorio, para que no se olvidasen de regar las plantas que seguro que tenían allí, regarlas y crecerán fuertes. Seguro que alguno de sus hijos tenía nombre de flores.

– Así es. Como iba diciendo, la casa Tyrell, los que antes ostentaban el título de Gran Mayordomo de Altojardín de los reyes del Dominio, antes de la llegada de Aegon el Conquistador, que…

Uf, por supuesto que no tenía quejas de ir a las clases, pero le gustaría que fuesen un poco más cortas o divertidas, cualquiera le venía bien (y eso solo era una petición), porque el maestre Luwin tenía una voz muy monótona, que dormiría a cualquiera y desearía que acabasen las clases casi al instante de comenzarlas.

Estaba de verdad considerando si sería una buena idea coger la misma postura que Robb, el cual parecía estar bastante cómodo para echar una siesta, cuando Lady Stark apareció por la puerta.

No creía que pudiese estar tan agradecido con alguien que intentaba hacer su vida imposible, pero allí estaba su salvadora, de la que se sentía un poco agradecido (por no decir tremendamente) cuando pareció que de verdad se llevaría al maestre Luwin.

Al parecer, de lo que oyó mientras la señora intentaba ignorarlo completamente, Bran había cogido un resfriado y tenía una leve fiebre que quería que el hombre mayor revisase.

– Mañana seguiremos las clases – anunció, mirándolos solo un segundo antes de salir por la puerta, al remolque de Lady Stark.

Y, cuando salió de la habitación, Robb se levantó de un salto, con renovado vigor, y Jon podría haber besado a la madre de su hermano si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad.

Los dos niños parecían que no serían más felices en todos sus diez días del nombre.

– ¡Vamos al patio de armas! – casi corearon los dos juntos.

A partir de allí hicieron una carrera por ver quien llegaba antes a su destino. Una competición muy reñida y pareja, hasta que se cruzaron con alguien por el camino, que parecía estar intentando esconderse, por lo que había pasado imperceptible a la mirada de Robb, pero no a la de Jon, que vio el movimiento de su cuerpo en la oscuridad y se paró de inmediato, sin que el otro niño se diese cuenta, porque siguió hacia adelante.

Jon observó con aire sospechoso la oscuridad, que se había quedado completamente quieta.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente, hermanita? – sonó casual y no muy fuerte, pero para ella debió sonar como un grito, debido a que saltó bruscamente de su escondite, directa en la luz.

Arya tenía un rostro sorprendido, con los ojos de plató, sin embargo, cuando lo reconoció, eso fue sustituido con vergüenza y unas mejillas bien rojas, por la manera en que la había cogido desprevenida, aunque pronto se le pasó.

– Yo – se interrumpió, carraspeando con su voz aguda –. Estaba intentando… – pareció indecisa, a punto de contestar –. Nada. Nada de nada – finalizó, cambiando de idea.

Para sus cinco días del nombre parecía mucho más complicada de comprender que un niño pequeño normal.

– Puedes decírmelo, incluso te puedo ayudar – comentó, intentando alentarla con una sonrisa (parecía que ella siempre estaba más dispuesta a colaborar cuando sonreía).

– ¿Quieres ir a coger comida conmigo? – dijo, devolviéndole el gesto y mostrando sus pequeños dientes de leche.

Él amplió su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, toda idea de ir con Robb o saber que le pasaba a Arya desaparecidas de la cabeza (nadie podría echarle la culpa, era un niño en crecimiento y, bueno, tenía hambre).

– Esperó que haya tarta de frutas – era un día caluroso de verano, a Jon le apetecía algo fresco.

– Y después podemos ir al Bosque de Dios a comérnoslos allí – planificó la niña mientras se dirigían hacía un pasillo a la derecha, donde había una puerta, para entrar a las cocinas –, por ese sitió no va a entrar mi madre.

Aunque Jon veía poco probable que Lady Stark saliese de la habitación de Bran en todo el día, si lo que había dicho era cierto, no hizo comentario alguno, también quería ir allí, le gustaba el lugar. Y pronto estuvieron saliendo de la fortaleza con toda la comida que habían podido coger.

Cuando pasaban por el patio de prácticas Jon vio a Robb observando y hablando con Theon Greyjoy, un niño, un poco mayor, que su padre había llevado como pupilo y que a Jon no le gustaba nada, tal vez y solo tal vez, porque se burlaba de él casi constantemente que estaba en su presencia.

– Venga Jon, no te distraigas – siseó con reproche su hermanita, tirando de él como podía, porque tenía las manos repletas de cosas.

– Ya voy, ya voy.

Se apresuraron hacia el bosque, sin cruzarse con nadie por el camino. Pasaron del árbol arciano hacía un claro detrás de este, donde no estaba el estanque de agua y allí se acomodaron, uno en frente del otro.

No tardaron en devorar las cosas más sabrosas con las que se habían hecho sus manos, mientras reían y se contaban historias, como Arya cuando le informó de varias cosas que le había hecho a Sansa recientemente o quejándose de ella, porque era uno de los temas favoritos de la niña.

– Es que ni si quiera sé porque le gustan tanto las canciones de caballeros, todo el rato, ella y Jane Pool están suspirando por alguno.

– Y no te olvides del príncipe Joffrey.

Su hermanita dio un resoplido más propio de un caballo que de una dama.

– También hablan de Trystane Martell, que es hijo de un príncipe y de todos los que sean como uno ¿Pero tiene alguna idea de cómo es uno? – rodo los ojos exagerada –. Solo de las estúpidas canciones.

Su ira crecía cada vez más e hizo todo lo que pudo para calmarla.

– Bueno da igual. De todos modos no te enfades tanto, tú tampoco conoces a ninguno, puede que alguno sea tan terriblemente cursi que empiece la guerra por una chica – lo ultimó debió habérselo tragado antes incluso de hablar (Jon estaba pasando por una etapa de no mucho gusto por las niñas, menos por su hermana, claro).

Arya pareció escupir fuego helado de los ojos cuándos se clavaron exclusivamente en él.

Te puedo asegurar que no son los príncipes los que comienzan guerras – murmuró más acida que un limón –. Pero no vamos a ir por esos berenjenales – hizo una pausa y luego suspiro, empezando a arrancar cosas del claro y jugar con ellas. Jon no le prestó mucha atención a eso –. Solo digo que ella no reconocería a un príncipe ni aunque lo tuviese enfrente de su nariz.

Todos los tonos infantiles que hubiese podido tener salieron de ella con un soplo de aire y la amargura relleno su voz, como si a ella de verdad le importase algunas cosas de ellas cuando lo había odiado toda su vida, desde que tenía uso de razón.

Se quedaron un rato callados, Arya enfrascada en lo que estaba haciendo y Jon en sus pensamientos, porque la conversación no tenían ganas de seguirla ninguno de los dos, o eso pensó.

Estaban en el silenció relajado, cuando el niño se aburrió de ver el cielo, que se llenaba otra vez de nubes espesas, aunque el Sol aún no lo habían tapado, y, cuando se fijó en lo que tenía en sus manos Arya, no pudo evitar reírse, mientras la observaba acabarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermanita, te estas convirtiendo en Sansa? – Preguntó burlonamente – ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Vestidos rosas, una mejora rápida con la aguja?

La vio levantar la vista, completamente terminado su trabajo y echar la cabeza atrás para reírse con él, divertida y no enfadada (como Jon esperaba).

– No, estúpido, esto es para ti – dijo levantándose y acercándose a él, que no se movió por la sorpresa –. Tu sí que deberías tener el babeó obsesivo de Sansa y Jane Pool – de repente puso una cara de asco y horror –. Mejor no, quita eso, yo jamás las dejaría, sí eso pasase yo misma les pegó en la nariz que seguro que duele – le garantizo a modo de tranquilizarlo, aunque eso solo le hizo reírse –. Pero eso si, quien se merece esto eres tú.

Luego le plantó en la cabeza una corona de rosas azules de invierno que había estado tejiendo todo ese tiempo, sonriendo orgullosa.


	3. Arya I

Hasta hacía poco le habían gustado mucho las lombrices, era bichos feos, pero útiles para asustar a su hermana, marrones, retorcidos y largos. Ellos le hacían cosquillas en las manos cuando los cogía de la tierra y eran suaves al tacto. Le entretenía cavar en la tierra húmeda para encontrarlos, a veces quitando la nieve de por medio, o ir en mitad de un aguacero para cogerlas (esa tarea la hacía arrastrando a Bran con ella).

En realidad, le habían gustado mucho y tenía planeado gastarle una broma a Sansa con ellos ese mismo día, por lo menos lo hacía antes de haberse dormido la última noche. De repente, allí, observando a ese bicho enrollarse y moverse solo le causaba un asco tremendo y lo que menos quería en ese momento era acercarse a él.

Retrocedió unos pasos, limpiándose la mano convulsivamente en su vestido ya sucio y mirando con horro al gusano marrón.

Por desgracia, eso no era algo que no le hubiese pasado ya con anterioridad, un día le gustaba algo y al otro lo odiaba con pasión, como si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida.

Se acordaba de cómo le habían encantado las zanahorias la semana pasada y en ese instante no podía ni verlas.

Pero estaba acostumbrada, toda su vida había sido confusa, desde el momento en que podía recordar muchas cosas habían variado para ella, demasiadas veces se había levantado con un estado de ánimo feliz para terminar con un ataque de pánico, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Su madre no lo había entendido en absoluto y casi todo el tiempo se enfadaba con ella por sus cambios bruscos de opinión (como cuando le colocaba un vestido que había estado gustándole estrenarlo cuando estaba siendo hecho y, de repente, al verlo, no podía concebir la idea de tener un vestido tan femenino puesto. Aunque era bastante simple en opinión de su madre).

De vez en cuando también sacaría de sus casillas a su padre, que la castigaría en su habitación por exclamar en la mesa sus pensamientos sobre alimentos mientras los escupía, cuando no hacia segundo los comía encantada.

Era tan extraño que ella misma quería estar enfadada la mayoría del tiempo.

Por no decir cuando sentía esa angustia en el pecho, como si no pudiese respirar y toda su vista se volvía negra. No había sabido cómo manejarlo al ser pequeña y se había desmayado tanto que el maestre Luwin había declarado que era una niña enfermiza (lo cual había preocupado a sus padre de sobre manera y hubo un tiempo en el que ni si quiera le permitían salir de las paredes de Invernalia). Con el paso de los años había aprendido a manejar su miedo incontrolable para cuando estuviese sola, casi siempre, aun a pesar de que no sabía de donde procedía.

Bueno, en realidad, si era honesta consigo misma, si tenía una idea de dónde venía todo eso, pero era tan confuso que no estaba dispuesta ni a ponerle nombre.

De todos modos, el asco que sentía fue truncado cuando se chocó con alguien a sus espaldas y se cayó encima de esa persona, que soltó un grito de protesta, como ella.

Pasó tan rápido que estaba aturdida viendo el cielo azul y las nubes grises por encima de su cabeza, pero la caída no había sido tan mala porque no sentía dolor, solo un poco de incomodidad en la espalda, donde unos bultos inquietos se movían clavándose en ella.

– ¡Quítate! – Gritó una voz cercana al oído – ¡Bájate de encima mío, Arya! ¡Eres pesada!

Para ese instante ya se estaba levantando, sin embargo, al oír ese insultó frunció el ceño y se desplomó otra vez, haciendo chillar a la persona con un tono bastante agudo.

– ¿Quién es pesada, estúpido? Y deja de gritar, me estas quedando sorda.

– ¡Au, au! Me estás haciendo daño ¡Apártate! – volvió a quejarse el niño, empujándola con las dos manos, lo que le hizo desplazarse a un lado, hacía la tierra húmeda, de la tormenta de esa noche.

Allí se encontró de frente con una de esas asquerosas lombrices y chilló mucho más alto que Bran cuando se disparó hacia arriba, limpiándose repetidamente todo el barro del vestido.

No se dio cuenta de que su hermano pequeño la observaba hasta que pudo tranquilizarse, sabiendo que no había ningún gusano resbaladizo en su traje. Le frunció el ceño con amenaza implícita en ellos, pero pareció que su hermano ni si quiera lo cogía, porque estaba confundido.

Ella, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, alzó la barbilla y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, poniéndose en camino del interior del edificio, sin hacer caso de la carita confundida que ponía Bran, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un intenso color carmesí.

– E… ¡Espera, Arya! – Gritó cuando estaba a punto de entrar por las puertas, oyó unas pisadas acercarse y una mano se colocó en su brazo, lo que la hizo detenerse para mirarlo –. Padre nos ha llamado, dice que vayamos a su despacho.

La expresión del niño dejaba claro que ni si quiera tenía idea de lo que había pasado para provocar la ira de su hermana y no sabía que decir, así que prefirió ignorar el tema, lo que a Arya le pareció más que maravilloso, aunque aún no sonrió.

– Bien, vamos. Pero te aviso ahora, Bran, ni una palabra.

Él siguió tan desconcertado como antes, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza y se puso al paso de la niña, mirándola de reojo para intentar comprender que es lo que pasaba.

El silenció incomodo no duro demasiado tiempo, de todos modos, porque la curiosidad pudo más con Arya que otra cosa.

¿Quizás, de pronto, su padre había sido convencido por las protestas de su madre y los lobos tendrían que irse? Esperaba que no, porque ella se iba con ellos si ese fuese el caso y no le importaba nada lo que se quejase su madre.

Hablando de eso, vio al de Bran rezagado siguiéndole y se acordó de que tendría que soltar a Nymeria después (porque la había dejado en su habitación para ir a recoger las lombrices).

– ¿Ya has elegido un nombre para tu lobo? – inquirió cuando había acabado su interrogatorio, del que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ya que su hermano tenía tanta idea como ella de lo que pasaba.

– No, aún no – murmuró él vacilante, desviando su mirada al animal, que parecía crecer por día y eso que hacía poco que los tenían –. Sigo pensando, pero es que… No sé.

Arya ahogó un suspiro, porque parecía que a Bran nadie le ganaba en la indecisión.

– Bueno, ya lo nombrarás, supongo – tampoco es que ella quisiese obligarle a ponerle uno, era suyo después de todo, no de ella.

El resto del camino Bran pareció que cogió la confianza para balbucear los nombres que tenía pensado y sus porqués de esas decisiones y ella se dedicó a contemplar su cara frunciéndose y haciendo muecas, mientras daba su discurso.

Eso era otras de las cosas que no tenía claras y le confundía, puesto que, en ocasiones, como esa, donde Bran no paraba de divagar, recordaba otras conversaciones lejanas y una cara parecida a la del niño, una sonrisa, juegos y risas. Pero era todo tan borroso y el hecho de que sabía que no había hecho eso con el niño la confundía.

También, de vez en cuando, cuando pensaba en sus hermanos, no solo salían al instante Jon, Robb, Sansa, Bran o Rickon, había otros… unos niños completamente diferentes a sus hermanos y con caras nebulosas, no del todo concretas.

Pero, los más extraños momentos en que los rostros casi en blanco se solidificaban eran cuando su padre y el…

– ¡Arya, Bran! – Gritó Robb por delante de ellos, en una bifurcación de un pasillo para ir al despacho – ¿También vais a padre? – Los dos asintieron confirmándoselo –. Entonces os acompaño. Qué momento más inoportuno para llamarnos ¿No creéis? Estaba entrenando con ser Rodrik cuando un niño ha llegado a decirme que nos llamaban.

– Yo estaba jugando con mi lobo cuando padre me ha visto y me ha mandado a buscar a Arya. Supongo que no estaba muy seguro de donde estabas – saltó Bran, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su hermana.

– Mmm – murmuró sin comprometerse, no muy dispuesta a dejar salir su vergonzoso cambio de gustos por las malditas lombrices (porque estaba segura de que se reirían si se lo contaba).

Tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a continuar, porque Robb se empezó a reír con carcajadas sonoras.

– ¿Pero dónde os habéis metido, hermanitos? ¿Os habéis puesto a rodar en medio de un charco? – consiguió decir entre risas, observando la suciedad de la que estaban recubiertos los niños.

– Nos…

En ese momentos fueron interrumpidos por su madre (acababan de girar la esquina que daba al frene de la puerta del despacho de su padre, que por desgracia, estaba abierta). La mujer estaba justo enfrente de ellos.

– ¡Bran! ¡Arya! – gritó con un tono horrorizado, como si en vez de barro fuese sangre lo que los cubría de arriba abajo – ¿Qué habéis hecho?

– Nada, madre – murmuró rápidamente la niña, dirigiendo todo el enfado hacia ella –. Nos caímos al suelo, sin querer. Me tropecé con Bran y nos hundimos en el barro. Está asqueroso – añadió al final, arrugando la nariz.

– Oh, Arya – suspiro su madre, observándola ya sin tanta ira, solo resignación –. Hablaremos de esto cuando termine la reunión y os cambiareis en seguida – su voz sonaba severa y cansada, como si hubiesen hecho algo muy decepcionante, aunque no tenía claro el que, porque, honestamente, solo se tropezaron.

Sin mucho más revuelo caminaron dentro, donde les esperaban todos sus hermanos, hasta Jon (pero él estaba un poco más retirado de lo normal).

Arya le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa al niño mayor y, con determinación, ignorando la cara cada vez más enojada de su madre, arrastro una silla hacia su lado.

Al acomodarse en el sitio sabía que ya nadie podía protestar ni regañarla, aún a pesar del hecho sé que sabía que se llevaría una buena reprimenda después, en el momento en el que estuviese en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa, y escuchando la diatriba de la señor de Invernalia.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar mucho más, porque su padre, luego de lanzarle una mirada indescifrable, se puso a hablar, anunciando una noticia bastante… rara.

–

Arya estaba enfadada. No, raya eso. Ella estaba en plena ebullición de ira, incluso el odio se filtraba por su mente, al pensar solo en esa _cosa repugnante_.

No podía ni si quiera considerar que _eso_ fuese un él y estaba allí, plantado en _su_ patio, dentro de _su_ casa y cera de _su_ familia. Invadía el espacio, el aire, la tierra que pisaba, incluso invadía sus pensamientos de pura rabia.

Cuando su padre había dicho, como si fuese una cosa buena, que Robert Baratheon llegaría a Invernalia, no podía creerlo. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso pudiese ir bien, ni que fuese lo que quería. Ella no era como sus hermanos, que parecían adorar el simple hecho de conocer uno de los hombres que aparecía en los relatos de su padre con frecuencia. O su hermana, la cual pensaba que sucedería como en sus canciones insulsas (Arya sabía que ninguna de las historias eran tan idílicas. Eran bonitas, sí, pero retrataba todo con una inocencia de crédulos, como su hermana, por desgracia. Demasiado perfecto para ser real. El amor es una belleza imperfecta y punto).

Su mirada se clavó como dagas en el hombre soberanamente gordo en frente de ellos, que se bajaba del caballo con esfuerzo (para su satisfacción). Ni si quiera se sorprendió o decepciono en lo más mínimo por su aspecto (para eso debería tener unas expectativas que ella no poseía), solo mostraba lo horrible que era por dentro, algo que muchos deberían haber visto siempre.

Le apetecía tanto romper la fila ordenada en la que estaba para estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro o una espada, cualquier cosa, incluso echar a correr, todo menos estar allí quieta escuchando el recibo de su padre y las groserías de ese hombre.

Aunque lo que más deseaba (incluso con delirante fervor, más que darle una patada en su entrepierna) era huir con Jon de allí, al lugar más alejado que se pudiese estar de ese hombre.

Rechino sus dientes cuando pasó a saludar a Robb y cuando alabó a Sansa por su belleza, lo único que parecía importarle de las mujeres. Pero, cuando se paró enfrente de ella, tuvo que respirar varias veces para, simplemente, no tirarse en su horrible papada y arrancársela a mordiscos.

– ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó el Baratheon con su vozarrón desagradable.

– Arya – murmuró secamente, mientras hacía la reverencia más renuente de toda su vida.

¡Y tuvo el descaro de quedarse mirándola durante un tiempo! Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero, gracias a todos los dioses antiguos, no comentó nada más y paso hacia Bran poco después, diciéndole alguna tontería frívola que su hermano pequeño se tragó (tampoco podía culparlo mucho, porque tenía solo siete años).

Sin embargo, lo que le pareció lo peor que había hecho en todo el tiempo que había estado allí, que ya parecía demasiado, era cuando volvió a dirigirse otra vez a su padre y le ordeno que lo llevase a las criptas.

Era hipócrita, se imaginaba cosas que no habían existido nunca, se proclamaba algo que no sería ni en mil años, era un cerdo seboso que solo quería comer, dormir e ir de putas y había llegado a su hogar para arruinar sus vidas por segunda vez.

Pero ella tenía un objetivo claro, jamás tocaría ni un pelo de su posesión más preciada, aunque le costase la vida.


	4. Robb I

Su meta principal en la vida era llegar a ser un hombre tan honorable como su padre, quizás más, sin un hijo bastardo de por medio (no es que fuese culpa de Jon).

Su mayor ejemplo a tomar era, por tanto, el Señor de Invernalia, y así Robb había escuchado todas las historias que su padre tenía que ofrecer.  
Sobre todo oyó hablar del rey Robert con una admiración inusual que no podría escuchar mucho en su padre y eso hizo que tuviese muy altas expectativas hacia el hombre.

Pero cuando esa misma figura de leyenda había aparecido con un caballo que parecía un poni, por su gran tamaño, que era debido a su inmensa barriga, una gran decepción incrédula había pasado por él (incrédula porque al principio había dudado mucho que fuese el hombre correcto. Y estaba inclinado a pensar su padre sólo se había confundido).

Y cuando el Señor de Invernalia se había visto obligado a llevarlo a las criptas casi en seguida, ante las protestas de la reina, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había incurrido a la decepción, aunque parecía que su hermana más pequeña no sentía nada de lástima por sueños rotos, sólo una intensa irá que llenaba su rostro. No es que le diese mucha importancia, porque Arya siempre había sido extraña.

De todos modos, cuando se vio obligado a entrar dentro con una gran parte de la comitiva real, no se esperó ver por un instante el rostro de asco y rabia de la reina, aunque se fue tan rápido de su cara que pensó que estaba soñando.

Sabiendo que pronto seria la cena y queriendo olvidarse de las extrañas expresiones tanto de su hermana como de Cersei Lannister fue a su cuarto, preparándose para la cena, a la que, al parecer, tendría que escoltar a la princesa, por ser el hijo mayor y heredero.

Robb siempre había tenido claro que ser quien era no era una cosa para tomárselo a la ligera, pero en esos momentos, cuando sentía el peso de la responsabilidad del Norte tan cerca de recaer en sus hombros, sus pensamientos se reforzaban aún más y las constantes risas de Theon no ayudaban en nada.

Sí, él era su amigo, aunque en cierta medida le desagradase lo que hacía en su tiempo libre y le irritase un poco su actitud, pero él no parecía captar lo importante que era en ese momento su posición, seguramente porque sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de heredar sus tierras sí lo que el mismo Theon le había contado era cierto, aunque había sido poco, la verdad.  
Nadie podría entender el nerviosismo que le recorría hasta la médula esos últimos días, sabiendo que pronto una gran parte del territorio de Poniente estaría a cargo de sus inexpertas manos, quizás no podría sentir las emociones de su padre cuando le había tocado a él, porque a Ned Stark la responsabilizada de gobernar le había llegado repentinamente, sin ser capaz de estar preparado de ante mano, ya que no había sido el heredero.

Aunque Robb sabía que estaba mal, una parte de él se alegraba que era su padre el actual Señor del Norte, porque sin todo lo que había sucedido jamás podría haber tenido la oportunidad de ser el heredero de ese territorio (en realidad nunca habría existido, para empezar) y le gustaba tener esas obligaciones y tierras, aunque le hiciese sentir inseguro y nervioso.  
Cuando la noche llego y todo el jolgorio se pudo oír en el interior de Invernalia. Los pensamiento que habían recorrido a Robb se esfumaron un poco, centrándose sobré todo en comparar al rey con las historias que había oído, quizás no se podría juzgar a la primera, podría ser sólo que la edad le había tratado mal. No había habido una guerra desde hace un tiempo y quizás se había sentido muy acomodado y la comida sólo había hecho que perdiese su figura de guerrero.

Cuando llegó el momento de entrar en el salón, viendo a todos hacer fila, la alegría y la anticipación de la fiesta le hizo sonreír, junto con la vista de sus hermanos pequeños con sus intentos de comportarse formal.  
Vio como Rickon deambulaba por allí, no muy decidido a seguir los mandatos de su madre, a Bran bostezando aburrido, sin molestarse en taparás la boca y a Arya rascándome sin mucho disimulo los brazos y el cuello, mientras era observada por su compañero regordete, el príncipe Tommen, porque su vestido debía picarle.

Poco después de ver el espectáculo que eran sus hermanos le tocó su turno de salida, agarrando a la princesa Myrcella, una niñita rubia y tímida, se paseó por entré las mesas dedicando una sonrisa a sus amigos cuando los vio.  
La risa comenzó cuando el rey empezó a comer y no antes.

– Puedes tomar otra copa, nadie te vería – volvió a insistir Theon, el cual ya había estado un buen rato diciendo lo mismo, mientras intentaba pasarle disimuladamente la jarra.

– No, gracias. Pero si la quiero ya te lo avisare – repitió un poco harto –. ¿Ya has oído que mañana entrenaremos con los príncipes? - intentó cambiar de tema y al parecer con éxito.

– Oh sí, por supuesto que lo he escuchado. Tengo ganas de ver sí son tan niñitas como parecen. Mira, incluso al pequeño tiene el pelo más largó que tu hermana.

La verdad es que él también lo pensaba, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta, alguien podría escuchar y él no era tan libre de las críticas como su amigo.

– Espero ver pelear a algún capadorada en realidad. Sería emocionante observar eso ¿No crees? – preguntó echando un vistazo breve a uno de los caballeros, que destacaba llamativamente con su armadura blanca.

– Parece que se te está pegando demasiado el entusiasmo de tu hermano Bran por esas cosas. Ten cuidado, al final vas a terminar coleccionando figuritas de caballeros en una de las estanterías de tu habitación.

Luego de comentar eso se echó a reír de su propio chiste, haciendo a Robb sonrojar un poco.

Estaba preparado para hacer una remontada cuando cogió a tiempo la escena.

Arya había tirado al airé un proyectil de comida, que dio a parar justo en la mejilla de Sansa, haciendo por un momento que su hermana se detuviese sorprendida, lo que dio paso rápidamente a la ira.

Sus gritos fueron sofocados por las carcajadas que se le escaparon a él mismo, era demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo, pero se cortó de repente, al ver el gesto cortante de su madre hacia Arya, que iba dirigido a él.  
Aún con una sonrisa se puso a las espaldas de su sonriente hermana y la cogió como un saco de patatas.

– Ya es hora de irse a la cama – anuncio con guasa, riéndose mientras se la llevaba de allí.

Y no paró de hacerlo hasta llegar a los pasillos oscuros donde estaba el cuarto de Arya.

Lo único que le pareció extraño es que ella hubiese parado de protestar hacia un rato, cuando conocía de sobra el espíritu luchador de la niña.

– Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Espero que no tenga que llevarte otra vez luego – le advirtió, previendo que se escaparía.

– No, no lo haré – murmuró, muy contrario a como estaba antes.

– ¿Estas bien, Arya? – inquirió, toda la diversión ida ante su raro comportamiento.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y cuando creía que no habría una respuesta escucho su voz en la negrura de la noche.

– Es... Es esa cosa. Nunca parece dejarme en paz y cuando está cerca sólo cosas malas suceden – explicó su hermana. Parecía frustrada –. Estoy preocupada.

No entendía nada, pero un mal presentimiento comenzó a acechar en su interior.

– ¿Arya...?

La vio sacudir la cabeza violentamente.

– No es nada, Robb, no te preocupes. Sólo son tonterías.

Observo como desaparecía dentro del cuarto, pero ya era muy tarde como para olvidar sus palabras y al volver a la fiesta, ya no pudo disfrutar tanto como antes lo habría hecho, sintiendo una presencia fría pulular alrededor.

Quizás había tendió demasiado vino para su bien, pensó cuando acepto otra copa de Theon, olvidando por completo su determinación anterior para negarse y seguir las ordenes de su padre.


	5. Arya II

**Bueno aquí estoy otra vez. Lo siento por la tardanza, pero he andado ocupada y gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Ya sabéis nada de esto es mío y eso, bla, bla, bla...**

* * *

Arya sintió que el mundo podía estar a sus pies, con unas pocas palabras bien dichas y una única muerte podría haber sido la persona más feliz del mundo, con que sólo Robert Baratheon pudiese caer en el suelo sin vida en ese mismo instante se sentiría tan bien.

Pero sabía que había llegado para causar problemas y no se irá hasta que lo hiciese.

Además, en su alma tenía grabada a fuego la única regla que había llevado con ella desde que nació, la única que no se le permitía incumplir. "De tu mano ningún ser humano debe morir" No sabía de donde había llegado esa afirmación, porque definitivamente no era una de sus reglas moral, pero sabía que jamás debería incumplirla.

De todos modos tampoco es que estuviese reflexionando sobre eso con mucha profundidad, Arya se encontraba con Jon en ese momento ¿Cuando no? Pero lo importante es que intentaba que no fuesen vistos y lo llevaba de la mano, en un agarre muy fuerte.

Lo había encontrado antes observando como Robb conversaba con lo capas doradas y otros caballeros y hombres de renombre.

A ella nunca le había gustado la mirada cansada y dolida que se implantaba en el rostro de Jon cuando admiraba desde lejos esas cosas y por ello estaba muy agradecida de que ya hubiese hecho planes para llevárselo de allí, junto con Fantasma y Nymeria que los seguían en la retaguardia, el lobo blanco tan silenciosos como siempre.

– ¿Pero a donde vamos, hermanita? – preguntó Jon con voz curiosa.

– Shhh – amonesto ella poniéndole uno de sus dedos libres encima de los labios como pudo, porque él era alto y ella era muy baja –. Es una sorpresa, sí te lo dijese dejaría de serlo. Y mantente en silencio Jon, que haces mucho ruido.

Jon puso una expresión medio exasperada y medio divertida, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras pasaba inadvertidos por los pasillos hacia una de las partes más antiguas del castillo.

Arya sabía que Bran también habría querido ir, pero eso era una cosa que tenían que hacer entre ellos dos. Ella sentía la necesidad de que fuesen solos y no quería una nariz entrometida buscando para cualquier pasadizo secreto, mientras ella no estaba de ánimo.

Arya sabía que sería inevitable que se separasen ella y Jon, durante un tiempo, al menos, y por eso debía ir allí, era indispensable, sino su alma no podría dejarla en paz.

Por eso dio gracias cuando salieron al exterior y luego empujo su camino entre la puerta de piedra que conducían a las criptas sin muchas más preguntas.  
Allí todo era húmedo y sus pisadas resonaban por los corredores oscuros. Tuvo la precaución de llevarse una antorcha antes de introducirlos allí e hizo su camino casi de memoria, aunque nunca se había adentrado tan profundo antes como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ni si quiera cuando Robb y Jon le habían gastado esa broma a ella, Bran y Sansa. Se había negado con rotundidad.

– ¿Arya? – inquirió inseguro el niño, pero ella no se detuvo, no hasta que llegaron a las tumbas que querían, las de sus tíos y abuelo – ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Arya?

La preocupación y la duda eran evidentes en su tono.

– Hemos venido a visitarlos, Jon, necesitaba verlos antes que nos vayamos, porque quiero recordar todo lo que pueda de mi hogar, antes de que tenga que abandonarlo. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de sí volverá.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, aunque Arya ya se había puesto a contemplar el rostro de Brandon Stark con intensidad.

Jon le apretó la mano antes de hablar nuevamente, casi en un susurro, porque parecía que hasta la voz más suave sería capaz de perturbar a los muertos.

– ¿Pero porque me has traído contigo?

– Esta también es tu casa y tú también te marchas. Por lo que es tu deber acordarte de todo, no sólo lo bueno o lo que te hace feliz, debes de ver las tragedias que sucedieron y la tristeza, porque esto te recordara los errores del pasado – murmuró interceptando su mirada.

– No creo nunca me quede encerrado en una torre o que comiencen una guerra por ser guapo, hermanita – comentó divertido, frunciendo las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

– Oh no, eso jamás fue un error, Jon, y a nadie lo raptaron por ser guapo – se le quedó mirando fijamente estudiándolo con seriedad, en uno de sus momentos de comportamientos extraños –. Una equivocación que tuvieron Brandon y Rickard Stark fue tragarse las mentiras que les contaban. Tú no debes seguir todos los rumores que te digan, sobre todo sí no conoces los hechos.

Y luego está la cobardía, la incapacidad de decir la verdad porque temes por tu honor. No te confundas Jon, el honor es algo bueno a veces y yo estoy orgullosa de que nuestro padre sea como es, pero eso no quiere decir que a veces no debamos de prescindir de él. Y también debes de ser lo suficientemente valiente para asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Él se veía confundido por lo que le había dicho, no comprendía ni la mitad, pero Arya no le dejo hacer las preguntas que quería.

– Sé que ahora mismo no entiendes nada. Pero quiero que me hagas una promesa, quiero que tengas siempre presente lo que te he dicho cuando vayas a tomar una decisión importante.

Ella sabía que muchas otras personas se habrían reído de ella y la habrían llamado loca o idiota porque no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y la hubiesen cuestionado, pero Jon no era así, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a veces no era sólo una niña pequeña inconsciente de todo y por eso a ella no le extrañó que asintiese con una expresión tan sería.

– Esto me lo estás diciendo porque me voy a la Guardia de la Noche – no era una pregunta, pero su hermana contestó de todos modos.

– Sí, por eso y porque pronto no me vas a tener cerca – respondió con cara triste –. Y porque te voy a echar de menos.

La expresión de Jon se suavizo y la atrajo en un abrazo reconfortante, que la hizo sentir al instante mucho mejor.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, en el silencio, antes de que el niño interrumpió el silencio.

– Bueno deberíamos de haber traído un par de rosas de invierno, Padre siempre lo hace cuando viene aquí – comentó observando por primera vez el rostro de su tía, lo que también hizo Arya.

La cara de Lyanna Stark no mostraba la belleza por la que los hombres habrían ido a luchar, porque la piedra no había conseguido captarla, ni tampoco hacia justicia a su temperamento de fuego.

La niña se le quedó contemplando por primera vez desde que nació. A pesar de todas las imperfecciones seguía teniendo un significativo parecido con la cara de Arya, aunque no le hiciese justicia a como lo había sido en vida.

– Ella ya no merece las rosas, hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser suyas - _Desde que murió Rhaegar_. murmuró reflexiva, observando la estatua, inmersa en sus pensamientos –. Pero alguien más las heredo.

La risa de Jon se hizo eco entre los viejos pasillos, después de un instante.

– ¿Quién? ¿Tú, hermanita? No pensaba que te gustase tanto ser como Sansa.

Ella le sonrió rodando los ojos y terminado uno de sus periodos de comportamiento raros.

– No, estúpido, yo no las quiero y no las merezco.

– Pero sí te sentarían de maravilla. Voy a llamar a Sansa para que te lleve con ella a coser un poco, mientras habláis de canciones. Creo que lo estás deseando, lady Arya – comentó burlón, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron, mientras le apartó de un manotazo la mano de su cabeza.

– Oh, cállate Jon.

– Como quiera, my lady – dio una reverencia rápida y descuidada hacia ella.

Arya le lanzó una mala mirada antes de empujarlo un poco, sacarle la lengua y salir corriendo en dirección al exterior, llevándose con ella la única luz que había, mientras se reía con fuerza.

 _Por lo menos_ , pensó antes de agitar el pensamiento fuera de su cabeza, _ahora solo tenía que convencerlo de no hacer su juramento a la Guardia de la Noche._

* * *

 **Bueno aquí comienza a cambiar el rumbo del libro :3**


	6. Sansa I

**Siento el retraso, pero estaba ocupada y no tenía mucha inspiración la verdad.**

 **En fin, aquí está (Por fin)**

 **Y los libros siguen sin ser míos, por desgracia.**

* * *

Ella había estado feliz desde el comienzo del viaje. Puede que al principio hubiese tenido miedo, porque todo sería nuevo, y hubiese sentido cierta tristeza, ya que estaría dejando a sus hermanos y a su madre, los que siempre había tenido con ella, pero eso no podía dejarla en una depresión continúa, aunque en el fondo sí que sentía un nudo sí se acordaba de que su hermano aún no despertaba después de caer de la torre, aun recordaba con claridad el rostro demacrado de sus madre y la palidez mortecina de Bran, tendido en la cama, pero ella no se dejaba tragar por el pozo de la tristeza, porque Sansa estaba realmente feliz en cierta medida, e impaciente e incluso ansiosa.

Se le había enseñado desde joven que una vez que se casase no volvería a su casa y tendría un nuevo hogar, pero incluso a ella le hubiese costado imaginar que su nuevo hogar sería en Desembarco del Rey y tampoco hubiese creído que pudiese llegar a ser reina un día, sólo de pensarlo Sansa sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco, de la euforia.

– Oh, Sansa, vamos a conocer a algunos caballeros de canciones, como Loras Tyrell – exclamó Jayne Pool suspirando suavemente.

Sansa estaba feliz de que la septa Mordane estuviese echando una siesta.

– Espero verlo en alguna justa - comentó ella animándose aún más en la conversación que tenía con su amiga –. En realidad, espero ver muchas justas.

– Tal vez en alguna incluso podamos ver como coronan a alguien como reían del amor y la belleza – concordó Jayne, antes de que su cara se iluminase –. O incluso pueden que te la den a ti, Sansa. Puede que el príncipe compita en alguna cuando sea más mayor y te dé a ti la corona ¿No sería eso romántico? O puede que me la de a mi algún caballero errante...

La cara de la niña se había puesto un poco roja y tenía rostro de ensueño, por lo que Sansa no se molestó en corregirla y decirle que en ninguna de las canciones le había dado un caballero una corona a la simple hija de un mayordomo, después de todo Jayne era su amiga, supuso que podía dejarla soñar.

Sobre todo por lo que había dicho antes, porque Sansa se había sentido muy feliz cuando había pensado en ese futuro, su Joff, a caballo, con una guirnalda de flores en la punta de su lanza, dirigiéndose a ella con una sonrisa galante.

Ella estaba tan contenta de sólo pensarlo que casi no escucho el monólogo de su amiga, que había seguido parloteando, hasta que empezó a preguntarle algo.

– Y es obvio que le gustas. No me extrañaría sí te diese un beso pronto ¿O puede ser que ya te lo allá dado?

– ¡Jayne, eso no se debe de preguntar! Además, no me ha dado ninguno todavía – bajo la voz y se acercó un poco más a ella, con un tono un poco decepcionado –. Casi no he tenido ocasión de verlo, por desgracia.

– Es este estúpido viaje, casi nunca paramos. Pero cuando estemos en la Fortaleza Roja el príncipe buscara tu compañía, Sansa, estoy segura.

Jayne suspiró otra vez y ella podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse un poco.  
Sansa estaba desando poder estar ya allí y olvidarse del polvo del camino y sus molestias, además, podría ver a Dama más seguido, ya que en ese momento estaba atrás, con los perros. Aunque cada vez que paraban ella se iba a liberarla y dar paseos con su loba.

Eso era lo único que no comprendía, podía entender porque ataban a Nymeria, ya que era igual que su dueña, pero su Dama era tranquila y bonita y no se merecía estar encerrada como un vulgar perro.

Y, ya que pensaba en su dueña…

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

La buscó al rededor, observando a los jinetes que montaban a su lado, pero no la encontró a ella, ni tampoco a su padre. Aunque Sansa especulaba que este último podía estar con el rey, montando más adelante.

– No sé, a ella tampoco la he visto mucho desde que comenzamos este viaje tampoco – respondió su amiga, encogiendo de hombros.

Y Sansa tuvo que esperar hasta que se detuvieron nuevamente para poder buscarla. No es que la estuviese intentando encontrar de verdad, en realidad fue una casualidad, porque la captó sólo como un borrón entre la muchedumbre.

Había estado paseando con Dama cuando la había vislumbrado y la curiosidad la había alcanzado cuando observó que caminaba con sigilo.  
No se había podido resistir a seguirla, viendo cómo se alejaba de todo el tumulto hacia un sitio más despejado, sin ninguna persona al rededor. Encorvada, con un bulto muy sospechoso debajo de la capa.  
Seguramente era comida y Sansa quería confirmarlo para después poder decírselo a su padre y a la septa, así que la siguió a ella y a Nymeria, que la había visto cerca del bosque, seguramente campando a sus anchas hasta que Arya decidiese llamarla, no como Dama que siempre estaba a su lado.

Se fue detrás de ella, esperando que Nymeria no la delatase.  
Y sólo se paró cuando su hermana pequeña se detuvo en un claro, que estaba alejado de todo el enjambre de personas que iban con ellas a Desembarco del Rey. Sí eso no era sospechoso Sansa no sabía que más podía serlo, por lo que se acercó todo lo que pudo, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles más cercanos sin que la viese, con Dama detrás de ella y miró.

Arya estaba inmóvil, lo que la hizo inquietar ¿Y sí la había visto? Pero no fue eso, se dio cuenta segundos después, estaba dándole la espalda, pero pudo ver como estaba moviendo el bulto de su capa.

Sansa se inclinó todo lo que pudo, atenta para saber los que sacaría de allí. Contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pero lo que tenía en las manos no resultó ser ningún pastel, o pan u alguna otra cosa así, como solía robar en Invernalia, sino que sacó algo negro que se agitaba y que tuvo que sujetar con las dos manos.

Era un cuervo.

– Quédate quieto, estúpido – murmuró entre dientes su hermana, acariciándolo para que se tranquilizase.

– ¡Estúpido, estúpido! – repitió el animal varias veces, antes de dejar de agitar las alas.

– Eso está mejor – oyó decir a Arya, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la niña más pequeña. Observó cómo ataba algo a la pata del ave y extendía el brazo –. Ahora llévaselo y que nadie te intercepte, pájaro estúpido.

El brazo de su hermana están vacío un instante después y el cuervo comenzaba a elevarse por encima de los árboles.

Sansa observó cómo se perdía en la distancia, hasta que algo le rozó la pierna.

Saltó, sobresaltada y pegó un grito, haciendo que la cabeza de Arya girase instantáneamente hacia ella.

Nymeria simplemente se puso al lado de la niña más pequeña, después de haber cumplido su deber con su dueña y haberle advertido de Sansa.

– ¿Estabas espiándome? – preguntó Arya con el ceño fruncido, una vez que la vio.

– Por supuesto que no.

Había contestado demasiado deprisa y, por desgracia, se le habían encendió las mejillas.

– Claro que no. Entonces no has visto nada y por eso estabas detrás de un árbol.

– Estaba paseando – replicó haciéndole una mueca –. Nadie querría saber lo que estás haciendo.

– Nadie quiere saberlo, pero le vas a decir a padre – añadió Arya, entrecerrando los ojos y avanzando hacia ella –. No soy estúpida, sé que viste el cuervo, Sansa, y como le digas a padre voy a romper todos tus vestido y los de Jeyne Pool hasta que no te quede más remedio que ir con uno de los trajes de la septa y llamaré al príncipe para que te vea – le amenazó, con una voz tan sería que no le quedaron dudas de que pensaba cumplirlo sí lo hacía.

Las mejillas de Sansa se volvieron rojas sólo de pensarlo y también de rabia.

– No lo voy a hacer – murmuró.

Era cierto y pudo ver que su hermana lo sabía, por lo que sólo asintió y luego acaricio a Nymeria.

– Bueno, sí es así está bien.

Poco después Arya había desaparecido en la maleza, dejando atrás a Sansa, que se debatía entre estallar de rabia o de sorpresa.

El resto del viaje, Sansa se prometió no volver a cruzársela en su camino a menos que fuese completamente necesario.


	7. Ned II

**Siento de verdad el retraso, pero no soy demasiado estable haciendo capítulo.**

 **Por otra parte he leído vuestros comentarios y, en serio, me animan mucho. Y bueno lo de la carta...**

 **En fin, también tengo que dar las gracia, por decirme los errores, que he corregido, y cuando revise más profundamente corregiré los acentos y puntuaciones, a KattytoNebel. Y lo siento si no resulta claro, pero los títulos de capítulos nunca los he puesto, porque, particularmente a mi, no me gusta ponerle nombres a los capítulos y siempre he pensado que se aclara el numero del capítulo muy bien por la regleta para pasar capítulos al lado derecho de la página.**

 **Y gracias por recordarme lo del disclaimer también. Y no me molesta, de verdad, en realidad me ayuda, porque soy bastante despistada.**

 **En fin, con todo aclarado (o eso espero)**

 **Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío.**

 **Y ahora si, que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Cada vez que se acercaban más Ned se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de abandonar su casa. Ya de por sí sabía que no era algo de su agrado, pero no sólo era eso, separarse de su familia era lo que menos quería, su hijo no era más que un niño intentado llevar su casa y Ned deseaba haberle enseñado mucho más de lo que lo había hecho, Bran estaba en un estado incierto que lo había desanimado mucho a seguir adelante, Jon había emprendido su viaje a la guardia de la noche, sin que Ned pudiese haber recogido el valor de decirle nada. Y ya echaba de menos a toda su familia, aunque por lo menos tenía a las niñas con él, lo que aliviaba un poco su tensión.

Aun así sabía que volvería a tomar esa decisión nuevamente sin dudar, sólo porque era lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar a Robert sólo cuando algo tan grande como la muerte de Jon Arryn podría haber llegado a dar un asesinato. Ned jamás podría dejar a su viejo amigo sólo, rodeado de enemigos por sí sólo sin darse cuenta, además de que era su rey.

Pero había pasado tanto tiempo que le costaba reconocer a su amigo detrás de ese rey amargo, como en ese momento.

– No, Ned, no hay nada más que decir – se quejó con su voz resonante, mientras miraba la distancia desde su asiento montado recientemente.

Les habían colocado una mesa y sillas en un lugar al exterior, que se rodeaba de árboles y un guardia real.

– Pero sólo es una niña – volvió a insistir Ned, horrorizado de lo que su antiguo amigo quería hacer.

– ¡No es sólo una niña! ¡Es uno de esos engendros de dragón! Fue su propio hermano el que me arrebató a mi Lyanna ¡Tienen que pagar! Y son una amenaza.

Gruño de una forma que le recordaba más a un animal que a un hombre. Fue tan agresivo que hasta a Eddard Stark se le pusieron los brazos de gallina. Por un momento pensó que parecía tan loco con Aerys Targaryen, pero su antiguo amigo no podía ser como ese rey. Él sólo estaba obnubilado por la pena y se prometió ser paciente, por el bien de la niña Targaryen que no tenía nada de culpa de lo que hizo su familia.

– Se ha casado con un Khal y tiene un ejército, pero ese mismo ejército jamás cruzaría el mar. Lo sabes bien, Robert, está claro que ningún dothraki cruzara el mar estrechó, ni si quiera por la esposa de su líder. Con el tiempo ella se olvidara de todo, de su familia y el trono que antes ostentaban y simplemente se conformará con lo que tiene. Es una niña, no sí quiera había nacido cuando su familia murió.

Escuchó un pequeño movimiento de matorrales, pero lo dejo pasar para prestar mejor atención a la cara roja de su rey, que se había tornado del color de la sangre cada vez que su discurso avanzaba.

– ¡NO! ¡Ese engendro morirá, y detrás de ella irán su estúpido hermano y el monstruo que lleva dentro! Y es el fin Ned, no digas nada más ¡No quiero escucharlo!

Se levantó de allí como sí hubiese visto fuego y se marchó con paso firme, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y la frustración escrita en todo el rostro.

No había manera de sacar la tozudez de sus pensamiento, incluso sí lo que había dicho Ned era mucho más lógico y sensato y Robert lo sabía.

Poco después él también se alejó del lugar, prefiriendo andar tranquilamente por la marcha parada a quedarse y pensar en lo que le había dijo su amigo, aunque no pudiese quitárselo de la cabeza.  
Con el tiempo y la pena Robert se había vuelto irracional y demasiado centrado en olvidar el pasado.

Menos a Lyanna, su pobre hermana, aunque incluso tenía sus sospechas de que Robert no la recordaba ni si quiera un poco, la había idealizado en su carácter, ya que nunca la había conocido bien y su aspecto ni si quiera pensaba que lo recordase un poco, porque por mínimo que fuese Ned sabía que ya habría reaccionado hacia Arya.

Ya que su hija era el vivo retrato de su hermana.

Y hablando de su hija más joven, la vio asomarse entre los árboles, con la clara intención de acercarse a él. Aunque sin la sonrisa característica que siempre llevaba cuando lo veía a él.

Parecía alterada y tenía barro y hojas por todo el traje que había decidido llevar ese día.

Cuando se hacerlo procuró mirar a todos lado por sí alguien escuchaba, pero parecían estar muy ocupados trajinando y lo suficientemente lejos para que estuviese a gusto, porque decidió hablar.

– N-Padre ¡Padre! ¿Es cierto? – incluso en medio de la preocupación sonaba ligeramente esperanzada.

Ned estaba completamente confundido.

– ¿El que, pequeña?

– La Targaryen, quiero decir. Sigue habiendo Targaryens ¿Verdad? Pero la cos... – Arya empezó a toser, ligeramente nerviosa, antes de continuar –, el rey quiere matarlos ¡No puedes dejar que haga eso! – término horrorizada y, hasta cierto punto, fascinada.

De repente Ned la agarró de los hombros y la retiró bruscamente de la gente, agachando de a su altura y mirándola con cierto pánico.

– ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? Tú... – el padre de repente recordó los sonidos de matorrales y ramas rotas – ¿Estabas espiándonos?

Arya se veía un poco culpable.

– ¡Como puedes espiar las conversaciones del rey! Eso está terriblemente mal ¡Ten por hecho que recibirás el castigo más grande de tu vida! – prorrumpió completamente lleno de ira.

Su hija se mantuvo en silencio, mientras él le lanzó un sermón sobre lo mal que se había comportado, como no debía hacerlo otra vez, nunca, jamás. Y que sí él la veía haciéndolo nuevamente la haría una septa, daba igual cuanto le suplicase.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse ligeramente ya había pasado casi una hora entera desde que comenzó a regañar a su hija y está no había abierto la boca ni para justificarse.

Era el comportamiento más extraño que había visto nunca en su hija.

Entonces Arya levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos grises en los suyo, que eran iguales, y habló.

– Pero están vivos ¿Cierto? Sigue habiendo Targaryen, padre – casi parecía rogar porque ese hecho fuese cierto, e imploró mucho más cuando dijo –. No dejes que él los mate.

Implícito estaba en su frase las palabras "de nuevo".

Ned pensó que esa era la forma más rara que había observado que se comportara su hija y, por desgracia, sabía las extrañezas de la pequeña como para que no estar preocuparse.


End file.
